Pitch Perfect 2!
by OnlyAKidButHardToScare
Summary: So, this is my version of how I think Pitch Perfect 2 should go, I'm awful at summaries so please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first non-twilight fanfic, it's a sequel to Pitch Perfect. Love it, although in this version Bumper and Donald were only juniors in the film so now there seniors, Bumper will be back. Lol hope you enjoy. Starts six months after the bellas win the icca. Also I am very sorry if this is shit, I am ill at the minute so YOLO.**

Beca POV

'Welcome to another year of auditions' Tommy says. 'Yet again I have no life, been rejected by the army again but this time shoved into a disney princesses backpack, any way on with the auditions, The auditionees will be singing 16 bars of 'Stand by me' by Ben E. King'. I was sat at the front with the rest of the Bellas, bar Chole and Aubrey. The trebles were sat behind us, 'Hey Bellas we are gonna beat your arses this year', I don't know who said it but it was probely Jesse or Donald. Lilly turned around in her seat, yeah, it was Donald 'Do you really want to say any more' Lilly questioned, but obviously teasing slightly. Around six and a half months ago, Lilly started talking in a normal voice. She still says weird things that make you think what the hell is that about but yeah. This was around the time her and Donald started dating. Donald looked as if he was going to say some thing but thought better of it, Lilly turned around to face the front. The first auditionee walked on to the stage 'Hi, My names Haroon, um yeah'. 'Okay, start whenever your ready brown friend' that was Donald again, Lilly turned around again. Haroon started making dum noises with his mouth and started singing the song.

22 auditions later and only three girls impressed us enough to get in, Anna-May, Jayden and Scarlett, it was better than the trebles at least, they only chose one to get in.

Jesse POV

'Welcome to acc-iniation Haroon, now the no Bellas having sexual relationships with the trebles rule ended long ago although a few words of warning, Beca Mitchell is mine, Lilly Onakurama is Donald's and Stacie Conrad is sort of Unicycles. Touch any of them, your out before you can say she came onto me, also Unicycle and Donald would likely beat you up if you even so much as looked at Lilly and Stacie. I wouldn't do that with Beca, but don't say I didn't warn you'. Haroon nodded like he understood, 'Also, um tomorrow night we have a giant sleepover at the treble house, it sounds really girly but is not,' Haroon nodded yet again and then walked over to one of the new Bellas, Unicycle was already over making out with Stacie and Donald was heading that way. I saw Beca explaining the rules of aca-iniation to the new Bellas, no doubt, they all nodded and walked of. I walked over to Beca but stopped to get two beers before. I handed one to her, 'Thanks'. 'How many new Bellas have you got?'. Beca looked thoughtful 'Um, should I tell you, I mean you might be spying on jus, you know to get a head start'. She looked at look I had on my face 'Kidding, we took in three, um do you see the blonde over there talking to Lilly and Fat Amy, that's Anna-May. The mixed race girl talking to Unicycle and Donald, the one Stacie is glaring at, that's Scarlett and the red head that Cyntha-Rose is talking to is Jayden. Yeah that's it. How many you take?'. I pointed over to where Haroon was talking to Jessica 'Um, you remember the first dude that auditioned, that's the only one we took. Did you tell the newbies about the sleepover?'. Beca nodded, 'That makes us sound like we're in high school'. I shrug, and wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her lightly on the lips, 'Come on, lets go talk to people, prove we're not completely socially awkward'. We walk over to where Lilly and Donald are sat on a bench, well Donald's sat on the bench with Lilly on his lap. We stop on the way and get more drinks. 'Hey, how are you?' Beca asks. 'I'm good, the monsters have moved out from under my bed so I'm not scared to sleep any more and my shoes stopped talking to me so yeah, how are you Beca'. Beca looks a bit confused by Lilly's comment and looks at me and Donald for support 'Um, Beca, Jesse, don't ask she's had a lot to drink, I'm gonna take her home soon and just hope she doesn't puke on me'. 'You know, mate, that would be a very good idea indeed'. 'Don, I don't feel so good'. 'And I think it's time to go Lils, come on'. Donald gets up and lifts up Lilly so she doesn't have to walk. 'Jesse, they are so sweet'. Stacie comes running over, 'Hey guys, you have got to try this, it's vodka, beer, Malibu, sambuca and tequila, it's the best thing you will ever taste'. I shrugged and took the cup and downed it in one, I didn't remember much else from that night.

**Feel free to point out any mistakes of anything, I'm ill, I'm prone to make mistakes Anyway so it's going to be so much worse. Hope you enjoyed, please review, I will love you forever. **

**P.S About the brown friend bit, it's what Asian people at my school call each other. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So hey again, I'm still a bit ill but I wanted to write another chapter. I dont own Pitch perfect or any of the movies metioned, i wish i did, all the movies mentioned are great and i would totally recommened wtching them. For Pedobear who requested more LillyxDonald, here it is, love you all. There is a conversation about sex i this but nothing rude. Don't say I didn't warn you. **

Donald POV

I carried Lilly back to her flat that she shares with Beca, Fat Amy, Cynthia-Rose and Stacie. I pull the key out the inside pocket of her leather jacket, where she always keeps it and I unlock the door while carrying Lilly with one arm, she's so tiny. I set her down on her bed, leave a glass of water and a ibuprofen on her bedside table and turn to leave when she grabs my hand, 'Don, don't go, please'. I look at her and sit down on the floor by her bed 'Lils I'm right here'. She gets up out of bed and stumbles over to the drawers under her wardrobe and pulls out my 'Captain America' t-shirt and grey sweat pants. 'Um Lils, why do you have my clothes?'. 'It was went you went away for a few days last month, I missed you so I stole these before you went, now go put em on and get your butt back here'. I went down to the bathroom her and Stacie share, Beca, Cynthia-Rose and Fat Amy share one downstairs, and put on the clothes. I walked back into Lilly's room, but knocked before I went in. She was already changed and back into bed. I sat down by her bed again, and she motioned for me to get in to the bed next to her. I got into her bed and she snuggled into my side, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer and we both drifted off to sleep.

Beca POV

I took Jesse back to the treble house just after one in the morning, and ended up staying the night. I woke up just after seven to the smell of bacon and eggs cooking. Jesse was still flat out asleep next to me, I mangaged to get out of bed without waking him and saw that I was in the pyjamas that I keep in Jesse room whenever I crash there. I walked into the kitchen where Benji and Unicycle were cooking and Stacie was sat watching them. 'Morning Beca, how are you this fine day' Benji asked, he knew what I was like in the mornings and was just whineding me up, I just glared at him. Unicycle's phone bleeped from across the room. He walked across to get it, 'Ahh, Donald got laid'. I looked over to him 'What does the next say, do you have actual proof'. 'Well Beca, the text says 'Hey guys, up crashed at Lilly's place last night, will be back mid day-ish'. I thought for a moment 'Um, how does that signify he got laid, he might have just stayed there in case she got ill'. As I said that Unicycle's phone bleeped again. 'Beca, you were right, this text says 'No Uni, I did not get laid, I stayed because Lils wanted me to and in case she got sick'. 'Ha told you so, now hurry up and serve that food already, I'm hungery'.

Later that day...

Girls sleepover

Third person POV

All the girls were gathered in Beca, Lilly, Cynthia-Rose, Fat Amy and Stacie's flat. They had just started the first of the seven movies they had to watch. The seven movies were 'The breakfast club', 'Final destination 5', 'Bridget Jones's diary', 'Bridesmaids', 'Dear John' 'Remember me' and 'He's just not that in to you'. Lilly, Beca and Fat Amy came in carrying the snack of sweet popcorn, candy floss, coke, fanta and pizza. They settled down to watch 'Bridesmaids', surprisingly they all managed to agree on the first film to watch.

Boys sleepover

Third person POV

The boys sleepover was very different to the girls. They had settled on eight movies to watch, 'Saw', 'Sky fall', 'Toy story', 'Harry Potter and the deathly hollows: Part 2', 'Paranormal activity 4', 'Lord of the rings: The fellow ship of the ring', '10 things I hate about you' and 'Scary movie one'. They agreed to watch 'Saw' first as it was the scariest.

Jesse POV

About ten minutes in to the movie I got up 'Guys, I'm gonna go get food sorted, Donald can you help please'. Don nodded and got up, we walked into the kitchen. 'Okay, um I need to talk to you about something I didn't wanna say in front of them lot'. 'What, it's nothing bad is it, whatever it was it wasn't me'. I looked at him as he racked his brain to look for what it was I wanted to talk to him about. 'Dude, you haven't done anything, I want to talk about how far you and Lilly have gone' I asked some what awkwardly. 'Oh, well if your asking if we've had sex, no we haven't, we have talked about it and decide that we are gonna wait for a couple of months,'. I blinked in shock, I have never met any one talk so casually about sex. 'Um, when you say your waiting, when until exactly'

'Well dude, my family is going to Pakistan this Christmas to see all my aunts and uncles and family there and Lilly's family is doing the same but to Japan, so we're gonna spend Christmas together and do it then'. I nod. 'Um have you and Beca then?'. 'No, I was wondering wether it was because she doesn't want to be with me but that's put my mind at rest a bit, cheers dude'. We pick up the food we were making and headed back to the movie.

**So yeah, um wasn't quite sure how to end this but oh well. I want to start a series of one shots based on Lilly's and Donald's relationship, if you have any ideas please message me and I will make sure you take FULL CREDIT for them, I won't pass them off as my own.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, went to London today and got the idea for this chapter from there. I mentally wrote it on a delayed train with my mum, so YODO. I don't own Pitch Perfect or any songs, movies, buildings or places mentioned. By the way it's like mid October at this point in the story. **

Beca POV

We got on our pyjamas. Stacie had 'Little Miss Naughty', Lilly had so very large grey sweat pants and a large 'Geek' hoodie, Cynthia Rose had some 'Cookie Monster' shorts and vest top, Denise had a plain pink vest top with black shorts and the other girls all have similar. The new Bellas decided to pas on the sleepover. 'Um, Lils what's with the giant pyjamas?' I asked. 'Um, I kinda stole them off Donald'.

We were sat watching 'He's just not that into you' when all the Bellas started questioning Stacie, Lilly and I on our relationships.

'So Beca, how far have you and Jesse gone then?' Fat Amy asked. 'Amy, why do you want to know?'. 'Okay Beca, I'll ask Stacie instead'.

'Me and Uni have gone all the way and if possible further, I'm very open about my sexual situations'. 'Um thanks for your openness Stacie, what about you, Lilly'. 'Well, me and Don are waiting until Christmas. We're spending it together because my families going to Japan and his to Pakistan so yeah'.

'Well that was a great conversation, and for information me and Jess haven't slept together yet, now let's watch the movie'. We watched the rest of the movie and by that time it was nearly midnight. 'Dudes what movie next, we have already watched 'The Breakfast Club' and 'He's Just Not That Into You'.'. 'Um, let's watch 'Final Destination'' Lilly suggested. Every one nodded and we settled down to watch that.

An hour in to the movie and every one had lost interest. Lilly was texting and so was Stacie, don't even wanna go there. Amy was also texting someone, and Cynthia Rose and Denise had 'snuck' off somewhere. The others were playing some weird truth or dare game. I went and sat down next to Lilly, she looked up and smiled at me 'Hey Bec, you alright?'. I nodded 'What about you?'. 'I'm okay,'. My phone rang from in the kitchen. I walked oil and answered it 'Hello?'.

'Hello, is this Beca Mitchell?'.

'Um, yeah'.

'Hello, my name is Emma Johnson, I'm from the ICCA's. We would like the Barden Bellas plus Aubrey Posen and Chloe Beale to come to London to compete with aca pella groups around the world, The Trebelmakers will also be involved'.

'Wow that's awesome, um when'.

'We will contact you with the details soon, it will be around late November time'.

'Thank you'.

'Goodbye'.

I hung up, bewildered. 'Um, guys, I just got some news, we are going to London!'

Donald POV

**From: Lils**

**Plz save me, Amy's questioning me about our sex life xx**

**From: Don**

**Aww, did they ask Stacie? xx**

**From: Lils**

**Yeah, tell Uni we now know all about his very active lifestyle xx**

**From: Don**

**Will do xx**

'Donald, stop texting Lilly and pay attention to the movie', as Jesse said this to me his phone went off. He went out the room 'Oh, Jesse gone off to talk to his girlfriend. He tells me off for texting mine'. Jesse comes back in to the room 'Um, guys, I've got some news, we're going to London next month!'.

Jesse POV

I couldn't believe we were going to London, it was awesome.

'The girls are going to, it's like a international aca-pella thing. We're gonna be in London for a few weeks'.

I started thinking about our set list, what songs to perform. 'Hey guys, what about singing 'Drinking From The Bottle' as one of our songs?'. They all nodded in agreement.

**I have a serious issue with how to end things. Um yeah, please review, review= happiness, happiness= updates. A virtual hug from a fictional character of your choice from anyone who reviews. Thank you xx. **


	4. Chapter 4

**So, Im back, um yeah shit day at school, but no change there then. Um I hope you like this and check out my other stories. I'm watching 'Glee' at the minute so yeah. Don't own pitch perfect or any of the songs. **

Third person POV

Even though they were going to London to compete in the worldwide acc compition they still competed in the America one. This Friday night was the riff off and both teams where pre paring. Jokes and jibes were thrown back wards and forwards about who would win.

Beca POV

We made our way to the closed swimming pool, I felt Jesse wrap his arm around my waist 'Bec, I'm taking you down,' He whispered in my ear.

'This year, I do care'. We all in the the swimming pool and separated into our groups.

'Ladies and Gentelmen welcome to THE RIFF OFF!' Justin shouted 'Our first category is 'Disney Songs!'. I thought for a moment when the perfect song popped into my head, I ran into the centre and started singing,

**'You think I'm an ignorant savage**

**And you've been so many places**

**I guess it must be so**

**But still I cannot see**

**If the savage one is me**

**How can there be so much that you don't know?**

**You don't know ...'**

Jesse cut me off,

'**Yes, you want her**

**Look at her, you know you do**

**It's possible she wants you too**

**There's one way to ask her**

**It don't take a word, not a single word**

**Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)'. **

Lilly cut him off,

**'****I can open your eyes**

**Take you wonder by wonder**

**Over, sideways and under**

**On a magic carpet ride**

**A whole new world**

**A new fantastic point of view**

**No one to tell us no**

**Or where to go**

**Or say we're only dreaming'**

No one had anything to come in with 'And the Bellas win, for possibley the first time ever!, the BU Harmonics and Highnotes you did not participate there fore you are cut off!' Justin announced. 'And our next category is, 'Songs ruined by glee!''. We gathered around in a circle and thought about what we were gonna sing, when I heard Jesse,

**'If you wanna go and take a ride wit me  
We three-wheelin in the fo' with the gold D's  
Oh why do i live this way? (Hey must be the money!)'.**

Stacie cut him off and sang directly to Unicycle,

'**You were in college working part time waiting tables**

**Left the small town, never looked back**

**I was a flight risk with a fear of falling**

**Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts**

**I say can you believe it?**

**As we're lying on the couch**

**The moment I can see it **

**Yes, Yes, I can see it now'.**

Donald cut her off and sang in front of Lilly,

**'Maybe I know, somewhere**

**Deep in my soul**  
**That love never lasts**  
**And we've got to find other ways**  
**To make it alone**  
**Keep a straight face**

**And I've always lived like this**  
**Keeping a comfortable, distance**  
**And up until now**  
**I had sworn to myself that I'm**  
**Content with loneliness**

**Because none of it was ever worth the risk'**

Donald stared into Lilly's eyes while singing and Lilly never looked away, although every one else felt trike they should. One of the new Bellas, Jayden, cut in ruining the moment,

**'If God had a name, what would it be**

**And would you call it to His face**

**If you were faced with Him in all His glory**

**What would you ask if you had just one question'.**

The new treble, Haroon, cut in

'**Do you hear me? I'm talking to you**

**Across the water across the deep blue ocean**

**Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying'**

We didn't have any come back for that. 'And the Trebles win this round, the net categrory is 'Songs from movies''.

I ran into the middle,

'**Won't you come see about me?**

**I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby**

**Tell me your troubles and doubts**

**Giving me everything inside and out and**

**Love's strange so real in the dark**

**Think of the tender things that we were working on'**

Donald POV

I cut off Beca,

'**My love, leave yourself behind**

**Beat inside me, leave you blind**

**My love, you have found peace**

**You were searching for release**

**You gave it all, into the call**

**You took a chance and**

**You took a fall for us'**

Eclipse was one of Lil's favourite films. One of the new Bellas ,Scarlett, cut me off,

**'This is the end**

**Hold your breath and count to ten**

**Feel the earth move and then**

**Hear my heart burst again**

**For this is the end**

**I've drowned and dreamt this moment**

**So overdue, I owe them**

**Swept away, I'm stolen'.**

****No one cut her off, 'And the Bellas win for the first time ever!'.

**So this was the riff off as you might of guessed by now, so if its a bit crap, it took me half an hour to write, I've got history course style work due soon so yeah. Please review at the minute I'm not willing to carry on this story, but reviews will spur me on so please review. Love you all xx. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi so I'm back um having a meeting tomorrow with me, my mum, head of year, form tutor, deputy head of year, and another teacher who deals with me quite a lot. I'm hoping they will say I can stay. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- Forget this a lot- Don't own Pitch Perfect or any other movies mentioned.**

**BTW- The plane they are on shows old movies as well as new, the plane that I went on coming back from New York had these. Shorter one this time, sorry. **

Lilly's POV

The days past quickly and soon it was time to fly to London. All twenty five of us boarded the plane and sat in our seats. The rows went two seats, aisle, four seats, aisle, two seats. I sat next to Don and Fat Amy who was sat next to Scarlett, who kept batting her obviously fake eye lashes not so subtlety at Donald, who either don't notice or ignored it. I watched several films during the flight, 1408, Lesbian Vampire Killers, Harry Potter and The Order Of The Phoenix and Slum dog Millionaire. 'Lils, you do know that you watch some of the weirdest films ever, don't you?'. I just nodded my head and the pilot announced 'Ladies and Gentelmen we will soon be arriving at Heathrow Gatwic apport, please stay seated until told to move and then leave to plane in a orderly fashion. The local time is 21:11 pm and it is currently 0 degrees out side. Thank you.'. I started bouncing around in my seat until we landed.

Beca POV

We got off the plane went to collect our bags from luggage collection. Lilly's suitcase came out first, which was pink and had hearts on it. Mine quickly followed and so did Donald's and Jesse's. We seemed to wait for absolutely ages for the rest but they eventually came out. Then we made our way down to check out and then we were told to go to hertz vehicle rental because we had a mini van rented for us. The hotel was two hours away and Fat Amy and Donald agreed to do half an hour each and then swap until we got there because they were the only two who could drive. Me and Jesse sat on two seats curled up together and talked the whole way. Donald layed across the four seats at the back of thebus and Lilly was layed by his side with a hand resting on his chest. The bus which could seat fifty people and only twenty five seats were actually used at the front and Lilly and Donald were on their own at the back. The journey went quickly an it felt like we had only been driving for five minutes we Fat Amy shouted down to the back of the bus 'Oi, four eyes, stop trying to eat Lilly and get your arse down here and drive this thing. Donald looked up irritably with messy hair and a wrinkled t-shirt and got up and walked down to the drivers seat, but not before glaring at Fat Amy as he passed her. We got the hotel just before midnight and checked in. We got twelve rooms between us, eleven pairs and three sharing. Stacie and Cynthia-Rose decided to share, I wanted to share with Lilly, I had become a lot closer with her these last few months, Donald and Unicycle shared, Jesse and Benji went together, Aubrey and Chloe. Fat Amy decided to sleep in the double bed with Lilly and the others all paired up. We all got to sleep instantly after going to bed.

**Um hope you enjoyed this chapter, won't be updating for a while, exams this week and my laptop is being taken away tomorrow so yeah, one of the negative side effects of being popular, you get in to trouble, and then your laptops taken away. Don't know how long until I up date, may hours, days or weeks. Please review, reviews make me believe that my story is actually bring read. Thanks. **


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter. Been to the M&M's world mentioned in this chapter, it's chaos there but totally awesome. Sadly don't own Pitch Perfect or any of the shops mentioned Or any of the songs. Forgot to mention Aubrey and Chloe aren't allowed to participate but they can mentor the Bella's. **

Beca's POV

We all slept in the next morning, and had a late breakfast. We sat in Mine, Fat Amy and Lilly's room and decided what to do today.

'Theres an M&M's world in Leister Square, apparently it's really good and Regent Street is close by' Donald suggested. Every one really liked that idea and we all piled in to the bus. Fat Amy drove us there and we parked and quickly found M&M'S world, we grouped up in three groups of two eights and one nine. In our group was Jesse, Donald, Lilly, Aubrey, Chloe, Fat Amy, Benji and I. We agreed to look around in the shop for an hour because there was four floors and then meet back up. Every one had a load of money to spend on our trip because we all had jobs. I bought some head phones with yellow M&M'S on them, a custom bag of M&M'S, a key ring and a new lap top sleeve. Lilly bought a green M&M which was a back pack for kids, some head phones with pink M&M'S on them and a custom bag of M&M'S. Donald bought some custom M&M'S, a new phone case, a t-shirt and a key ring for Lilly to put on her bag. Some how he manged to get it for her with out her seeing. Benji bought some custom M&M'S and a new back pack which was actually made for adults rather than the one Lilly got which was for kids. Aubrey and Chloe both bought very large bags of M&M'S. Jesse bought a laptop bag with extra compartments in which he could put his DVD's in and some custom M&M'S. Fat Amy bought £25 pounds worth of chocolate.

We found a freezer which was filled with M&M's ice cream cookie sandwiches so we all bought one each and them met up with the others. 'Where next?' I asked. 'Regent Street'.

We found Regent Street quickly and walked up slowly and all the girls wanted to go in to the large Hollister that was there. All the guys came in and waited in side for us. I bought some new shorts and some dark brown leather flip flops, Lilly bought a new dress with was strapless, navy blue and covered in tiny white birds, Aubrey bought a hoodie, a new body spray which smelled like watermelon and a white bralet, Chloe bought a new beach bag and a hoodie, Stacie bought some incredibly short shorts and some perfume and Scarlett, one of the new Bellas bought a hoodie and a pair of jeans. We went in to Gilly Hicks and I bought some navy underwear, Lilly brought a pale yellow set, Aubrey bought a mint green set, Chloe got some electric pink coloured ones, Stacie got a black set and a light blue set and Scarlett bought a slutty red set.

We walked down to Macdonalds and got some food, because at this point it was nearly three o clock. We got our food and sat down up stairs. We decided to go back to the hotel, do a couple hours of practising and then go to Hyde Park for a bit in the evening.

All the Bella's crowded into Mine, Lilly's and Fat Amy's room to brain storm ideas for our set list. 'How about we start with 'Let Her Go' by Passenger, with Beca and Fat Amy singing, then go into 'Firework' by Katy Perry, with Lilly singing, then 'Read All About It' by Professor Green and Emilie Sande, Lilly can do Pro Green's part along with Cynthia. Stacie can do some 'Firework' and then we can finish with Cee Lo Green's 'Forget You'.

We all agreed with that and got down to practising.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review, I will love you forever if you do. **


End file.
